Taste Of Your Own Medicine
by lauramichelle1995
Summary: Parents return. Oscar's thinking about marrying Angie, but it gets complicated.We own nothing except 3 new characters which will appear gradually in the story. Edit on chapter 4, re-read
1. Return

Okay, my first fanfiction… *u give me a look* fine, fine, my best friend is the one who made up this amazing story, so all credit goes to her ;)

Any grammar or spelling mistakes please correct me

Okay, so here's the first chapter:

In the depths of the blue ocean, miles away from Reef city, was a big, old whale swimming through.

Something began to happen to him, it hasn't happened for years because of some disease (use your imagination!). Water came up from the hole in his back.

"Aaah!" voices were heard…he assumed these are the fish he accidentally swallowed while yawning and eating krill. They fell into the water and swam off, except for one of them.

"I'M FREEE!" the fish cried out loud, he can't believe he was free after all these years…he paused for a moment and finally spoke up:"….but..Where am I?"

"Do you want me to take you to a certain place?" The whale asked.

"I would like to know where my son, Ouscar, is" the fish seemed to have a problem with his accent because he was speaking to fish from different places inside the whale, and can't pronounce things well.

"Maybe I know him. What does he look like?"

"He's…yellow, green, blue-"

"Like you?"

"Um, I-uh…guess so"

"Oh! You mean Oscar?"

"You know Ouscar?"

"Oscar, yes-"

"No, no, Ouscar!"

"If you mean Oscar-"

"Please! OUSACR!"

"I'VE HAD IT! Enough! We both pronounce it differently!" The whale yelled angrily.

The fish was afraid of the angry whale so stopped arguing and said:" Okay, do you

know him?"

"Yes, he was very famous at a time…"

"Can you take me to him?"

"Sure. I guess"

The fish accompanied the whale to Reef city, till he noticed the whale was heading for the whale wash.

"Why are we going here? Didn't you say he's very famous?"

"I said _was_"

The fish seemed less thrilled by hearing this, but still excited enough to see his son.

"I'll be off now, you'll find him here" The whale said and swam away.

The fish thought for a moment, where would he find his son in the wash?

"_Sure the manager knows"_ He thought and swam up to the office

Sooo…what do you guys think?

Review!


	2. Parents found x2!

**Francine: =DD Our first review! *throws confetti* Thank u! I'm glad I made u curious :P I think I tell stories in a boring way, so making u curious by writing this down is GREAT for me **** And it's going to be so much more than 2 chapters, more drama is coming **** I'm looking forward to more reviews from you ;)**

**oscar4ever: My dear secret agent M.N.S, thank you for your review. Oh, and by the way, you're not a secret agent anymore.**

**You:"Huh?"**

**Me:" Ladies & Gentlemen, please give it up for the real author of this story! :D**

**FemaleJester1212: Yes, I meant to spell it that way. Earl's accent is different, I decided he's French. Also refer to what's written under this ;)**

All right, so I've thought a bit for a voice for Earl….and thought whoever voices Naveen from The princess and the frog fits :P Well, I'll turn him into a French fish :D He'll sound funny!

Okay, on with the next chapter!

Earl went over to the manager's office, and reached out a fin to knock, but before he could, a big shadow was seen over him. Earl froze in fear; he assumed it was a shark.

"Hey, Oscar! You're so late!" Earl heard the voice above him, and assumed whoever that voice belonged to, was mixed up between him and Oscar.

"I'm not Oscar" Earl said as he turned, thinking he mistaken whatever figure above him for a whale….but, his eyes widened to see it's a shark, who probably (or at least to his point of view) wanted to eat him.

"Oh…sorry. I thought you were Oscar" The shark replied.

"I'm not" Earl answered, still frozen in fear.

"Sorry!" Lenny said and swam away, embarrassed.

Earl was relieved the shark left. He turned back to the door.

_Knock Knock_

Earl knocked on the manager's office door.

"…Come in" a voice called from inside, clearly not Sykes' voice.

Earl came in. Someone can hardly be seen behind the pile of papers on the desk, working.

"I-uh hope I'm not interrupting your work…but do you happen to know where Ouscar Earl is?"

"That's me..." He answered as he got up from his desk and the pile of papers in front of him. His eyes widened in surprise "DAD?"

"MY SON!"

They both rushed to each other and hugged. They started talking and didn't even notice the door open and someone coming in.

It was Angie. She was confused to see two fish looking exactly the same.

"Oscar?" She asked, hoping that the one she knows would answer her.

"Angie! Hey…-"Oscar began with a nervous smile.

Earl suddenly stared when he saw Angie. Angie felt embarrassed by Earl's staring.

"Oscar, who's..-"She began.

"Ah! I'm sorry for not introducing you. Ang this is dad. Dad…Angie" Oscar said.

"Yes! Yes, I do know her. Aren't you Becky's daughter?" Earl said.

"Um, yeah. Y- You know my mom?" Angie answered back.

"Yes, we were.." Earl cleared his throat "…friends at college"

"Do you know where she is?"

"I think I glanced her on my way here"

"Where?"

"Near the hotels, I think"

"Which one?"

"I can't remember"

"The blue one?"

"Non"

"The red one?"

"Non"

She gave a sigh. She was running out of hotels now."….the white one?" She gave one last try.

" Oui! Oui! That's the one!"

"Really?"

"Oui"

Angie grabbed Oscar's fin and rushed outside, with Earl following behind them.

The wash's employees clearly wondered where their manager was going on a working day. Oscar took notice of their looks and called out for them " Rest of the day's free" A loud cheer was heard from them, except one who was pointing at the endless line of whales " With that, we'll never have it free" A groan of disappointment was heard.

Angie rushed out to the hotels area (with Oscar in her fin and Earl racing behind them) till she reached the right hotel. She rushed inside but suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?" Oscar asked between panting breaths.

"Well, don't you think it's kinda….weird?" She asked.

"What do ya mean? You haven't seen your mom since you were five and now you finally got the chance to meet her. What's wrong with that? Oscar replied.

"Well….I mean meeting her long-lost daughter all of sudden, doesn't it sound strange?" She answered.

"Well, maybe it would sound surprisingly strange to her...but-" Oscar doesn't know what he was ought to do now"…Do you want to meet her in a better situation?"

"If possible?" Angie couldn't see what's going on his mind.

"Well, why don't you go home and I'll arrange for you to meet there where you can get everything ready."

Angie got a sad look when he mentioned her home, she gave out a sigh " That's something I was gonna talk to you about. A few months ago they said the building might fall, now they're sure of it and say its better for us to live somewhere else till they find a solution" Angie got a shy look while saying this.

Oscar smiled softly "Why didn't you just tell me?" Angie was too shy to answer. Oscar went on " There you go" He said as he got out his keys and handed them to her "Go to my apartment, get it ready and I'll find her and tell her to come to you, okay?"

Angie reached out a fin to grab the keys but suddenly stopped, seeming guilty "…But-" She was cut off by Oscar "No, no, no. No 'buts' Just go there and I promise I'll find you a place to stay, a'ight?" Oscar said, still smiling.

Earl knowingly smiled at Oscar's words.

She gave out a sigh, and nodded " Okay." She grabbed the keys and swam off.

"Oh, and Oscar?" She called back.

"Yes?"

"Thank you" She said with a smile and swam away.

Oscar watched her leave and whispered " You're welcome"

Earl nudged Oscar to 'wake him up' "Come on, we gotta find Becky!"

"Right!"

Earl suddenly stared at a direction "That's her!"

BWAHAHAHA! I don't know why I like to leave you in a part that you probably don't want it to stop :P Don't worry, I just can't remember what happened next and this chapter is made up by both of us :P None can remember.

oscar4ever: Yes, I know I skipped the flashback, but that would give the readers a little hint of why what's going to happen next is happening. Also would leave them in suspense! Mwahaha! I can edit this chapter if there's anything that you want to add or remove ;)


	3. Return of someone else?

Vacation's here….which means more chapters :D (I hope :P)

Grandmom's voice is the same as the one voicing Mama Odie from The princess and the frog ( Don't worry we are not gonna take it's whole cast , I mean we r still sticking with Will Smith and Renee Zellw… well u know what I mean )

Okay here we go!

…..

Earl swam up to Angie's mom (Becky).

Becky stared

"Ma! I'm having those hallucinations again" She called to her mom, who was sitting with her back to her talking to others.

"Just slap yourself and you'll be okay" Her mother called back.

Becky slapped herself. Oscar swam up next to his father. Becky stared.

"Ma! It's getting worse!" She almost screamed.

Her mother sighed as she got up from her chair "… Excuse me. My daughter's an adult who couldn't take care of herself" She swam up to her daughter. She stopped and stared.

"Are you contagious, Becky? I'm seeing the same things!"

Oscar cut it "Ladies! Please! We're real"

Becky looked at Earl "Are you…?"

Earl smiled "Oui, oui. Je suis Earl. Cest mon garcon, Ouscar"

The two women gave a sigh of relief.

"Do any of you happen to know where my daughter, Angie, is?" Becky asked.

"Ou-" Earl was cut off by Oscar placing his fin on his mouth "DAD! Do you know anyone by that name?" Earl understood what he was pointing to "Non, non. Never heard of her" Earl said removing Oscar's fin from his mouth.

Becky gave a sigh "…Guess I'll never find her"

"Hey! Would you like to go downtown or something? Anywhere around?" Oscar changed the subject.

"…Sure" Becky said.

Earl led them out, him and Becky talking and Oscar and her mother following behind.

As they were talking, they laughed. "..Hmm, remembering the good ol' days." Her mother said.

"What good old days?" Oscar asked. Before she could answer him, his cell phone rang.

"Excuse me" Oscar swam away a bit when he saw it was Angie calling. He answered.

"Hello?"

Angie's words were all in a nervous tone "Hey, Oscar! Gosh! I just reached your home and-"

"JUST reached?" He repeated.

"Yeah!...Wait! Don't tell me you're on your way here, I just got here!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll stall them a bit and call you when we're almost there."

"Great! Be as late as you could!"

"Buh-Bye!" Oscar hanged up when he saw her grandmom's suspicious look.

…..

On the other side of the city, was another fish. You know her name, Lola.

Lola was dating another rich guy called Ross Russo. She was going inside his office.

As she was heading there, his secretary was sitting at her desk outside his office.

"Oh, great, its you again" the secretary said.

"Look! Every time I come here you drive me crazy and you never let me in without a fight…." Lola said in a complaining tone "so here's the deal: I get huge discounts out of major shopping malls. How about I give you a taste of that and let's just say we put aside our differences"

"Hmm… how much of a taste we're talking about here?"

"How about a ten?"

"A ten what? Percent ..? Are you on drugs or something hit your head on your way here ?"

"Fine u don't like the ten , I will change it .. umm how about I don't know a ZERO " in a face you wouldn't want to see ladies and gents, (one almost like the one she gave Oscar when he told her that he loves Angie . )

"Alright alright don't get all weird and freaky "you can obviously tell she's a teen from her language. "How about…" she continued "I'll have that ten u promised, and a good word from you to Mr. Russo about me and throw a little something about a raise and I'll even tell you good morning nicely every time you come, huh? Huh? Now that's a good offer I wouldn't miss it if I were you "

"As much as it hurts me to say this, you've got yourself a deal "

They shook hands, I mean fins . Then she entered.

" Hey baby " said Lola.

"H-h-hey , how are ya?" He said nervously.

"Is something wrong, other than I missed you terribly?" she said smiling, then noticed her papers(personal records/files) on his desk . "What's that on your desk?" her smile turned into a frown and he tried to stash them but it was too late.

"What are you doing with this? Not that I have anything to hide but What are you doing with this?" She was worried cause those papers had her dating and relationship data .Which had on them that she had dated a lot of famous and rich guys and when they lost their popularity or business she would end their relationship. The thing is, she didn't want him to think that she will do this to him.

"Nothing!" He saw her angry, scary face so spoke " Its just that a friend of mine told me to do it, because he…um…he.."

"..doesn't trust me?" She finished.

"Actually, yeah"

"So you believe him? You trust him so much? Then have them as your girlfriend instead! We're through!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" She slammed the door.

…

Oscar tried to let them in every shop could be seen there, till it was afternoon, at the front doorstep of his building.

He called Angie.

"You're here?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, you're ready?"

"Um, uh, no, no I'm not!"

Oscar smiled for a moment then finally spoke up "You're not? Are u sure?"

"Fine fine ,I am , but it's just that-"

"Tell me why you're too nervous to meet her?"

There was a little silence, then she replied "…I don't know-"

"Don't ya worry! It'll be okay, all right?"

"Okay" she answered still nervous…"but I need a few minutes to freshen up"

"Uhhh I don't know how to give u those few minutes , I've already taken them every non boring place I know "

"How the heck are we going to that apartment, that building is like a hundred floors !" said the grandma

"I know. Our building was three floors high and we suffered going up the stairs " answered Becky.

Oscar then had an idea "Wait a sec. we could go up the stairs that should buy you more time" Oscar ended the call

They did take a while to go up the stairs, and there was a lot of complaining especially from grandma, which gave Angie some time to cool down.

They went up to Oscar's door. Oscar knocked. His door swung open and-

…

Mwahahahahaaa! I'm leaving you here again!


	4. Reunion

Hey!

I know few are watching this fanfic, because I'm writing it in a boring way, and the chapters' titles aren't exciting XC….but I'm bored with nothing to do on an extra week of holiday, so :P

Here we go.

Angie opened the door.

Her mother and grandmother gasped. They couldn't believe their eyes. Even though they didn't meet her in a long time and therefore won't recognize her, she was very similar to them when they were her age.

''My baby!'' Becky hugged her daughter, both of them in tears.

''My baby girl has grown up to such a lady!'' Becky said as she broke the hug to look at Angie.

''Oh, mom!'' Angie smiled to her. It felt good calling her 'mom'.

Her grandmother also joined them in an embrace.

Oscar and his dad looked over to each other.

''Maybe we should leave 'em now'' Oscar whispered to his dad.

''Oui, oui.'' Earl replied 'Moi was thinking the same'

They left while the ladies didn't seem to notice.

Oscar and his dad hanged out in the city, with Earl wandering around at the changes that happened when he wasn't there.

Angie and her mom and grandmom were in Oscar's apartment talking about each other and asking what happened when they weren't around.

While Oscar and his dad were swimming by, they saw many of their family and friends at a café, they told Oscar to join them before, but he said he can't because of work. But he got no excuse now. So Earl and him joined them, they met many of their relatives (and also the friends of their relatives which were a lot)

It was getting dark, so Oscar and his dad came home.

Angie was rather embarrassed as she doesn't know what she was ought to do with her home at danger and her mother and grandmother should be staying with her. Oscar could see it in her eyes. He swam over to her, taking her aside.

'I know I promised you a place to stay for the time being, I searched in the city today but I didn't find anything good. So…' Angie was nodding feeling nervous '…maybe you and your family could stay the night in the guest room and -' Angie stared 'j-just for the night!' Oscar said quickly to make her calmer 'and maybe we can stay in that hotel owned by Lino, so I guess that'll be okay, right?'

Angie gave him a slight nod. She was feeling uncomfortable for staying the night at someone else's home, but she had nothing to do, and she knows she'd be safe with him. At least she knows him better than anybody.

Oscar and Earl stayed in a room while Angie and her family stayed in another. Angie was helping her family with putting the sheets on the beds and so. Angie then came out of her room to get a drink of water (:P).

Oscar was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, with Earl watching him.

'Ouscar, what is za matter? You look like something is taking your mind' Earl asked.

She got worried, so listened closely.

Oscar slowly looked at him 'Psh, nah, its nothing. Everything's fine'

'Oooh! Yes, I know that 'nothing'; it's a girl isn't it?' Earl grinned 'Come on, come on, tell me…' He teased treating him like a child.

His voice kept getting louder and louder which drew Angie's attention more.

Oscar eventually got fed up and yelled:

"Fine! It's Ang!"

Angie got a confused expression 'Huh?' she whispered to herself. 'What are they talking about?' she asked herself. She started eavesdropping.

Earl smiled 'Ah, yes, Ang. Hmm'

'…You have no idea who Ang is, do ya?' Oscar said.

'Non' He admitted.

Oscar stared 'How can you miss 'er? You just met her today!'

'I met many girls today'

'And not one was different? Or in better words special?'

'Actually yes, there is this one beautiful lady'

'Finally! Now you can see why I'm hooked!'

'WHAT?' Earl jumped 'How? It can't be her! You just met her!'

Oscar got confused.

'How?' Earl completed yelling 'She is like…the age of your mozer! And last but certainly not least, I had dibs on her 25 years ago!'

Both Oscar and Angie got more confused.

Oscar thought for a moment '…She wasn't even born 25 years ago'

'Huh?' Earl sat back down.

'Dad, I'm not sure we're talking about the same girl'

'I'm talking about Becky, who are you talking about? Oh, you meant Angie! Oh no no no my foolish not so little boy'

Oscar (is a dummy head as we know :P) after a while he spoke 'Oh, wait! You were talking about Becky! Aaah!'

His loud 'Aaah!' shocked Angie, and she accidentally gasped loudly. Afraid that they might've heard her, she went back to her room quickly.

Oscar didn't notice she swam by. 'Yes, so I was thinking about Angie, Becky's daughter…and I was thinking about asking her fin in marriage' he completed.

'Ooh! Cest tres bien! But its getting late now, we talk more in the morning'.

They turned the lights off.

The next day came. Oscar was making coffee for them.

Angie got to the kitchen with a sleepy look 'Good morning' she said when she saw him.

'Good morning, Ang!' Oscar replied with a smile.

'You-uh, slept well?' He asked seeing her sleepy.

'Hm? Yeah' she said yawning.

Oscar laughed a bit 'Good'. He handed her her coffee.

Angie watched Oscar drinking his coffee.

'So, I…I overheard you last night' She said.

Oscar spat the coffee. He almost got in her face 'What'd you hear? What'd you hear?' She was surprised by this. Oscar got away a bit and acted calmly 'ehm. I mean, what did you hear?' He said trying to be calm.

'I heard something was keeping you busy' She answered.

'And?' He said worried.

'And, nothing else. I just wanted to know if you're feeling okay, like this something isn't making you…worried?' She said. She felt guilty for telling a lie but tried not to show it.

Oscar gave a sigh of relief. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Just been thinking about work and so'

Angie felt better, he lied back too. Though she should be angry, but she just did the same anyway.

As they were done, they went to work. At noon time Oscar asked Sykes for a few days of holiday for him and Angie. Sykes eventually agreed. So they all packed up and went to the hotel.

I couldn't write more. :P I know I should be writing more about the other side of the story, but I don't know where to stick it up there :P

Wow! Reading this after its done, it sounds weird! XD I'm writing strangely! Heh, hope you could do with that!

EDIT: 7/10/2010

My best friend edited this chapter today.

And just to let you know (M.N.S) :P I didn't add anything more, the rest is how it was written, and what I added above was to support what you wrote ;)

To readers: More will be added soon, stay tuned!


	5. Booked

Oscar went to Lino to ask him if they can stay at his hotel for a couple of weeks.

He knocked and entered.

"Yo! Lino! Ma main man! Can you do me a solid?"

"Excuse me? You know, I never really got the way you speak, it's never clear"

Oscar cleared his throat and spoke up "Hello! Mr. Lino! What a great friend of mine! my dear sir would you please do me a favor? "

Lino was a little ticked.

"Ah! I'm just messin' with ya" Oscar said sheepishly "Look I really need you to do me a favor"

"Depends on what kind of favor"

"Well, of course like every fish that doesn't live under a rock I know about the chain of AMAZING hotels, and I was just wonderin' if you can help us out with the paying situation"

"You mean stay there for free?"

Oscar nodded with a big silly smile on his face.

"Oscar, do u know what got my hotels to be so AMAZING ? " he suddenly sounded scary " people actually paid for them "

" Soooo, I'm gonna take this as a no, right? "

Lino just glared at him.

"Hehe…okay, I'm just gonna go now" He left. He thought maybe Lenny could help him out with it.

He went to Lenny's office right after that and, yes, everyone even us is surprised but he really does have an office.

"Hey Oscar, long time no see!" Lenny greeted him.

"Uh, Lenny. I just saw you yesterday"

"Oh! Yeah! Eh, anyways, you like my office?"

"Yeah...but since when do u have an office?"

"Well, since it's just me and my dad, he needed me to be in charge of some of the business, so he gave me the hotels"

"Wait! So, you're in charge of all the hotels?"

"Yep"

"So you can do anything you want with these hotels? Like: for example giving someone a free room?"

"Yep, pretty much. Why are you asking?"

"No reason. Say Lenny, you look exhausted."

"Well, you know, the stress of the job"

"Well, you're doing a great job, I'm sure. You deserve a vacation"

"You know what, you're right, I should take a vacation"

"Well, how about a vacation in one of your hotels? I'm sure you're gonna get some kinda discount there, right?"

"Discount? Heck! I can stay there for free"

"Well-psh! Problem solved! If I were you I'd start packing"

"Oscar, you're full of great ideas!"

"Well have fun, man." Oscar was now pretending he's sad "I mean I've never been on a vacation before, but I heard they're fun"

"Yeah, they are! I'm leaving right now to pack and get ready. See ya!"

Oscar was troubled now. So he raised his voice right before Lenny left the room "MAN! I really wish I could take a vacation! Oh, well we can't afford it so I guess there's no hope for me"

"That's sad ... bye!"

Then he left the office.

Oscar was disappointed; he didn't expect him to leave him like this.

Lenny suddenly popped his head out of the door "You do know that you could've just asked me without all of this drama"

Oscar laughed sheepishly "Well I tried that with your dad and the result wasn't very satisfying"

"Uh, let me guess….he wasn't so open to the whole 'free' concept, was he? Don't worry buddy, I think I can hook you with a VIP room and don't even think about it, it's all on the house"

"Actually, it's not just me… there's my dad, Angie and her mom and grandmom…"

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, I'll tell ya about it later. But is it okay to have rooms for all of us?"

"Sure, buddy!"

"Thanks! And uh…your dad doesn't need to know about this conversation, does he?"

"Well, why not? I tell him everything"

"Who was the one that saved all the little fish from the sharks? Who saved me out of a big web of lies? Who is managing all these hotels? YOU man! You are a grown-up, a responsible grown-up and you don't need your dad or anyone else to tell you what to do"

"You know what you're right! Tell your dad and Angie's family to start packing and leaving at five I'm picking you up from your apartment, see you guys."

Meanwhile, there was another fish who had some business to deal with in some hotel, he was packing right now.

He was placing his papers in his case, and a picture fell from the bunch of papers. (That picture wasn't supposed to be there) He picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of his last year at high school. He looked at each of his old classmates…whom one of them we know very well…..


End file.
